Twins
Twins is a very effective close-combat and mid-range weapon. It is the only mid-range turret aside from Ricochet . An excellent weapon to use against both lower ranks and higher ranks. Best recommended Hulls for it: *Mammoth *Titan *Hunter *Dictator It is mainly due to the fact that it has the highest damage per minute of all the weapons and it looks awesome (my opinion). This will not work, however, on large maps where the Twins' limited range makes it ineffective against Shafts , Railguns and Smoky , where there are likely to be snipers. It is however the champion when it comes to playing in small and medium maps (such as Moonsilence) especially in CTF matches and DM . It also knocks off player's aim if hit from the side from twins. Twins is very good against any ranks, on small maps where you are up against Firebird, Freeze, Isida etc. but quite useless against snipers, especially in large maps. The hull for Twins to work best is any moderate speed and moderate armor. All in all, if you can use twins effectivley, save up for M3. Twins in higher upgrades Twins M1 Twins M1 does a good amount of damage, but it only get's a bit stronger than it was at M0. It has slightly increased swing speed as well. It shoots purple coloured plasma. Twins M2 Twins M2 is a far better upgrade than twins M1,it becomes considerably even more powerful. It does moderate damage, moderate recoil and medium swing speed. It shoots bright yellow plasma. Due to the rebalance this gun has become difficult to upgrade fully as you have to reach Lieutenant Colonel just to unlock this upgrade. Twins M3 The most powerful upgrade of twins, the firerate of this weapon is tremendous at 181 shots/min it's damage clearly matches it's firerate at 15 hp and the swing speed is the highest of any turret. It is the most EXPENSIVE M3 turret out of all, and costs up to . It is the best turret for capturing flags and/or protecting the base. Whether you want to capture flags or kill enemies, it will do it's job without drawback. It is a very good weapon to use in a battlefield as long as the map is not too large. Avoid maps like Stadium or Madness. It shoots bright green plasma. To unlock this upgrade you need to be a Marshal which is very high. It looks very intimidating as well. Shot colour of Twins in different upgrades You can see that the colours change and none of them clearly have any resemblance to one another. However the M2 Twins gets a little more detail. The M2's plasma shot at its launch is pink in colour unlike the other upgrades which are the same colour at both launch and exit phases. Statistics Since the rebalance the Twins is no longer very cheap. It's price has been matched to its power equally. People who bought the Twins M3 before the rebalance have a massive advantage especially because they will get crystals in return for the turret. Table of characteristics Category:Turrets Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game